


Rejects

by hermitpanda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Deleted Scenes, M/M, Random Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: Scenes that don't make the cut in other stories.Each scene will receive its own rating and have any potential warnings applied. Make sure you read the notes of each chapter first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this scene for chapter two of [Paterfamilias](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9254279) but it doesn't fit with the tone of the rest of the chapter. I liked it too much to just throw it away so I thought I'd share it. They're getting home from the **52 Pickup** case. 
> 
> **Rated G. No warnings.**
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Just borrowing them.

“I want you to come home with me,” Aaron said quietly and grabbed Spencer’s elbow stopping him from following Morgan to his truck. 

 

Spencer knew they were being watched by the rest of the team. Morgan, Prentiss, and Jordan were waiting for him to join them. He could see the curiosity in Jordan’s gaze as it rested on where they were touching. Rossi had already zipped off in his car after hurrying off the jet first. “Okay, I need to tell Morgan and them. We were going to go get a late night breakfast.”

 

“You don’t need to cancel that. You can come over after.” His boyfriend slid his hand down his arm so they were holding hands. Spencer wondered if it was a premeditated move to reveal their relationship to Jordan or if it was an unconscious reaction to all the stress in their lives at that moment. When Aaron’s eyes flicked towards the newest member of the team, he knew it was intentional.

 

“Tough choice. Go home with you or go to breakfast with them and listen to Todd bitch about you. I need a few minutes to weigh that decision.” Spencer licked his lips and leaned closer. “Will there be late night breakfast if I come with you?”

 

Aaron smiled. “Possibly and maybe some exercise too.”

 

“Take this.” Spencer passed him his go bag and trotted towards the trio waiting for him. “I got a better breakfast offer. You three are on your own.”

 

“And just what’s better about that offer?” Morgan snorted.

 

Spencer grinned wickedly. “How detailed do you want me to get about the breakfast activities that are being offered?”

 

Jordan stared at him wide-eyed. Prentiss tossed her head back laughing. Morgan grimaced. “Pretty Boy, I do not need that mental image in my head.”

 

“Then don’t ask when you know exactly why I’m ditching you. It’s a hard, very hard decision to make, but someone’s gotta make it.” He snickered at the look that flashed across Morgan’s face. “See you at work.” 

 

He chuckled when he heard Jordan ask if he had just made a sexual innuendo about their boss as he walked off. He tossed his messenger bag in the trunk with the go bags before getting in the passenger seat. “I just gave Morgan and possibly Jordan some mental images,” he informed Aaron.

 

“I’m sure you did. You seem to enjoy tormenting Morgan. Sometimes I think you’re a supervillain in the making.” Hotch laughed, starting the car. 

 

“I prefer the term Evil Supreme Overlord.” The younger man laid his head back against the seat and allowed the movement of the car to lull him into a light sleep. He stirred when he felt the engine shut off and glanced around.

 

Aaron gently stroked his cheek with a smile. “Come on Evil Supreme Overlord. We need to get you upstairs to bed.” He retrieved all their bags from the trunk while Spencer unfolded himself from the car. 

 

“I’m not that tired. It’s just easy to fall asleep in the car after a flight.” Spencer grabbed his messenger bag from the older man. He followed him inside the apartment building and to the elevator. “Plus I’m hungry, and you promised late night breakfast.”

 


End file.
